


Killing Emotion

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His first kill isn't easy and the second isn't any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Emotion

\---

His first kill isn't easy and the second isn't any easier. 

There are kills when his hands are covered in blood, that are just that much more real. 

And there are kills that are distant, and it all just seems fake and unbelievable. So untrustworthy. 

It's too cold and impersonal. 

It all seems so quick and simple. 

Too distant and tidy. 

It doesn't need a face like the Red Hood. It doesn't carry enough fear and control. 

It's not how he works. 

He has to get his hands covered in blood, to feel the fight leave their body. 

He needs to know that their pulse has stopped and it will never start again. 

He needs to know. 

\---

So that's what he does. 

It's not mindless. It's not just something he's doing just to spite Bruce, like many people presume. 

He has to know he's doing something, that he is havering an effect. That the perverts and wife beaters won't get beck up, recover and do it all again. 

He has to know he's broken the cycle. 

He has to make sure he doesn't forget. 

\---

So no it's not just out of spite, or because he can. 

It's because he needs to. 

It's so he knows. So he can break the cycle. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going on holiday in July so each verse/work will be updated at least twice. Until then GCSE work/revision is my priority. Hope you guys understand. Thanks for being so great.


End file.
